La différence n'empèche rien qui peut arriver
by Avelyne
Summary: J’ai été mordue. Aujourd’hui, je vais pouvoir revivre, retourner à Poudlard, et aider Harry dans sa quête mais je suis différente et je possède un secret. Je suis… Hermione Granger...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'allais mourir.

A cause de ce sort.

Ce sort qui me tuait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde pendant une longue, très longue année. Dumbledore me donnait des remèdes rares censer ralentir le sort qui se répartissait dans tous mes organes.  
Mais après la mort de Dumbledore, le sort a été le plus fort, j'étais faible ; je ne pouvais plus marcher, je ne sentais aucun de mes membres, à part ce feu qui me cuisait sans cesse petit à petit. Selon les guérisseurs se st Mangouste, il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre.

Ils sont arrivés le 16 septembre, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Ils m'ont offerts une nouvelle chance.

J'ai été mordue.

Aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir revivre, retourner à Poudlard, et aider Harry dans sa quête mais

je suis différente et je possède un secret.

Je suis…

Nom : Granger

Prénom : Hermione

Age : 17 ans …à jamais.

Statut : Sorcière … et depuis peu Vampire.


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Ce 31 octobre, j'allais pouvoir enfin retourner à Poudlard mais tout était différent, complètement différent… moi-même je possédais un secret…

Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sous un coup de tonnerre pour laisser entrer notre étrange cortège. Nos onze silhouettes longilignes parcouraient gracieusement l'allée centrale qui menait à la table des professeurs, sous le silence des élèves qui nous regardaient fixement, aucun son, pas de cliquetis des couverts contre les assiettes, seul les bruits de nos pas feutrés était entendus. Personne ne pouvait me reconnaître, nous étions tous envelopés dans de longues capes dont les capuches étaient enfoncées sur nos têtes mais qui nous permettaient de voir autour de nous sans qu'on puisse apercevoir nos visages. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au marche qui menait à la table professorales, où le professeur McGonagal, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, nous attendait dignement pour nous présenter aux élèves et aux autres professeurs.

-**Silence ! Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard, j'aimerais vous présenter de nouveaux arrivants : Veuillez accueillir le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa famille ainsi que votre camarade de septième années, Hermione Granger. Par ailleurs, ces enfants vont suivre les cours en septièmes années mais pour certaines raisons ils ne seront pas répartis dans des maisons. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en temps de guerre, et je vous redemande de laisser les préjuges de côtés et de privilégier l'entente entre maisons et l'unification. Le banquet d'Halloween arrive à sa fin, je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de soirée, et le couvre feu est déplacé d'une heure en ce jour de fête. Venez avec moi je vais vous conduire à vos nouveaux appartements, Miss Granger comme nous avons décidé vous habiterez avec votre famille et vous pouvez désormais accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque !** Nous dit-elle cette fois-ci.

Lorsque que le professeur parlait, nous nous plaçâmes à ces côtés en ligne puis nous rabaissâmes dans un même mouvement nos capuches pour nous dévoiler. Un murmure de stupéfaction pris les élèves face à ceux qui leur faisaient face. Il est vrai que nous étions assez impressionnants : Carlisle et Esmée, beautés parfaites, Emmett, à la carrure impressionnante, Rosalie, la poupée, Jasper, la blondeur du XIXe , Alice, la petite mutine, Edward, le mystère incarnée, Bella, beauté mystique, Renésmée, beauté infantile( qui a aujourd'hui atteinte le physique d'une adolescente de seize ans et qui a sa croissance stabilise, mais bon, ça les élèves ne sont pas sensée le savoir), Jacob, aussi impressionnant par sa taille, qu'Emmett, et par son origine indienne, puis moi. Moi, Hermione, changée plus qu'autre chose, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'avais gagné de la grâce, je possédais dorénavant ce charme d'envoûter, propre à notre espèce.

Le professeur McGonagal nous emmenait dans l'aile ouest de Poudlard, celle qui faisait face au Lac noir, mais ou les élèves allaient rarement. Pendant que Carlisle parlait avec McGonagal au sujet de son poste et des professeurs, nous les « enfants» parlons de notre arrivée dans la Grande Salle et de nos impressions.

**- le plafond, vous avez vus le plafond de la Salle, c'était… magique !**s'enthousiasme Nessie ou Renésmée.

**- ……**

**- Tu crois qu'on leur a fais peur ? **S'inquiète Bella.

**- Mais non, ils sont juste un peu impressionnés, enfin il a de quoi l'être, tu nous as vus tous ensemble ! **Se moque gentiment Jacob.

**- Mais dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi à certaine table, comme celle qui était toute à gauche, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ? **Me demande soudainement Rosalie.

**- Celle tout à gauche, c'est celle des serpentards ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de monde ! Ce sont surtout des enfants de mangemorts, vous savez les partisans de Voldemort, des sangs-purs, ... Ils ont dus tous rejoindre leurs parents qui sont du côté de Voldemort. Pour les autres tables, il manque des élèves car certains parents ne veulent pas que leurs enfants soient si proches de la guerre, ou bien il y a des familles qui ont été décimés par des raides mangemorts. **Je lui explique**.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il y avait presque personne à cette table seulement une dizaine de personne ! Il y avait bien un blond qui n'arrêtait pas de te fixer Mia ! Hé je crois que t'a une touche !**m'embête Emmett. Je lui saute sur le dos pour me venger et commence une bagarre de chatouille entre moi et celui que je considère comme mon grand frère. Mais on doit s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

**-Le mot de passe ?**demande d'un ton froid, je présume.

**-Boujour à vous Fondateurs je vous présente le clan Cullen et Hermione Granger. Le mot de passe est Luminati**. Répond le professeur McGonagal.** Je vous laisse vous-même découvrir vos appartements et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de Week end et je vous voie Lundi matin à huit heures précise dans la Grande Salle pour vous donner votre emploi du temps.**

Nous entrons dans un grand salon, qui avait une grande baie vitrée avec une terrasse donnant sur le Lac noir. Le salon avait une grande cheminée et plusieurs canapés, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque qui prenait un mur entier, et une installation télévisé dernier cri ; de chaque côté de la pièce, était placé deux escaliers en colimaçons qui devaient mener aux chambres, donc 3 chambres par escaliers. Nous avions tous chacun notre chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain personnelle. Ma chambre est voisine avec celle de Nessie et de Jacob. Elle est décorée aux couleurs de Griffondor bien que le blanc est davantage présent, un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux en voile blancs trônait sur le mur principal devant une immense baie vitrée, deux canapés se trouvaient devant le lit, une bibliothèque sur un des murs ainsi qu'une somptueuse coiffeuse. Ma salle de bain était d'une simplicité qui respirait la richesse, elle donnait sur une autre pièce qui était mon dressing, comblé de vêtements par notre fanatique de mode, je nomme Alice.

La nuit était tombée. Je rangeai mes affaires tout en pensant aux dernières paroles d'Emmet, qui je dois dire m'intriguait beaucoup…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Toujours ce chemin… je ne sais pas où il mène… je cours sur ce chemin… mais il ne s'arrête jamais… je vois des paysages défiler… je ne sais pas où je suis je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues…tout à coup le noir complet seul une paire de yeux rouge semblant flamboyer me fixe et m'immobilise j'aie peur… je vois une patte griffée rouge monstrueuse apparaître dans le noir… il s'approche… puis…_

**- Mia…**

Je me réveille d'un coup, deux billes marrons me regardaient : Bella était penchée sur moi.

- **Oh Hermione, c'est encore ce cauchemar…chut calme toi ma chérie. **Me dit Bella en me prenant dans ses bras tandis que mes larmes coulent.

Je fais ce cauchemar depuis ma transformation, c'est toujours le même, il ne va jamais plus loin, Carlisle ne sait pas du tout comment le définir.

-** Va prendre un bain, ça va te détendre. Je vais faire couler l'eau. **Dit Bella avant de partir et Rosalie pris le relais pour me calmer, elle me balançait dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait une sorte d'instinct maternel très fort avec moi plus qu'avec Nessie. Elle remplaçait ma mère que j'avais envoyé en Australie avec mon père pour les protéger. Rose avait un don pour me calmer. Bella est comme ma tante.

Rose m'emmena dans la salle de bain, m'aida à me déshabiller et me glissa dans la baignoire.

Bella avait allumé des bougies, l'eau était brulante.

Je pus réfléchir à condition de vampire : j'étais différente des autres, davantage que Nessie. Mes pouvoirs me demandaient certains besoins inhabituelles des vampires, comme dormir pour ressourcer mes pouvoirs, je peux manger et boire normalement comme les humains. Mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants par ma condition.

Après mon bain, je suis complètement sereine. Je me dirige vers ma chambre en séchant, je remarque que des habits sont posés sur mon lit, Alice a due passer pendant que je prenais mon bain pour déposer ma tenue. Elle m'a posé un jean droit Levis, avec un pull en cashmere gris Bérénice et un blazer cintre gris portant l'écusson de Griffondor et une paire de ballerine à tallons noire Repetto.

-**Nessie !** Appelais-je, **Jake ! On descend manger ! **

Je descends dans le salon, je fus accueilli comme chaque matin avec l'étreinte maternel d'Esmée, le sourire de Carlisle.

- **Ca va mieux ma chérie ?** me demande doucement Esmée.

- **Oui, mais je meurs de faim. Où sont les autres ?** Lui répondis-je

- **Ils sont tous dans leur chambre, ils descendent dans une minute.** Me dit-elle en souriant.

Pour nous vampire, une minute signifie dix secondes. Le temps qui fallut pour le reste de ma nouvelle famille de descendre.

Nous marchions vers la grande salle.

**- je trouve que ce blazer te va à ravir !** me dit Nessie.

**- Merci ! Je savais que ça t'irait bien !** Me coupe Alice joyeusement, comment lui en vouloir quand elle le dit avec sa bonne humeur.

Arrivés à l'abord de la grande salle

- **Tu vas revoir ta touche, t'es pas impatiente ?**me taquine Emmet.

**- je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire !** Niais-je alors qu'une petite rougeur s'installe sur mes joues. Pourquoi je rougis ?

- **Ouh ! La menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse !** Rigole Emmet.

Toute rouge je luis saute sur le dos et tente de l'étrangler. Les autres sont morts de rire comme d'habitude.

-**Rose aide moi ! Dis à ta petite chérie de me lâcher !**supplie Emmet à Rose

-** Je ne sais pas trop !... Mia lâche le s'il te plait, si tu continue à l'étrangler, qui pourra satisfaire certain de mes besoins !** me dit-elle négligemment.

Accordant sa faveur, je lâche Emmet, et je boude dans mon coin.

**- Voila, t'es content Em' ? Tu l'as vexé ! **Râle un autre de mes grands frères, Edward. **Aller viens Hermione, j'entends ton ventre d'ici.** En me prenant par les épaules, il nous emmène vers les portes de la Grande salle, je tourne la tête vers Emmet et lui tire la langue. Il me regarde faussement vexer alors que Nessie rigole doucement et me prend par le bras.

On entre dans la grande salle, elle était à moitié pleine, rien d'étonnant lorsqu'il était neuf heures du matin un dimanche, les élèves se tournent tous vers nous tous les mouvements sont en suspension.

Les Cullens me regardent et me demandent à quelle table on s'assoit. Je me dirige vers celle des griffondors.

On s'y installe, on commence à manger enfin façon de parler Nessie, Jake et moi mangeons. Quand on fut interrompus par un toussement dans mon dos :

- **Salut Hermione !** …

- **Coucou 'Mione !...**

C'étaient mes deux meilleurs amis, enfin je ne sais pas trop si je peux le dire ainsi, je n'ais pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis les grandes vacances.

**- Bonjour**. Leur répondis-je froidement, j'ai la rancune tenace.

- **Ca va ? Tu nous as manqué ! Tu viens manger avec nous ? **me lance Ronald

- **Vous me demandez comment je vais ?? Je ne le crois pas ! Aucune nouvelle depuis, je ne sais pas, quatre mois, et vous me demandez comment je vais comme si j'étais là hier. ! Franchement, je vais vous dire, NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! Et puis Ronald, non, je ne mangerais pas avec vous, et NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS MIONE, JE DETESTE CE SURNOM !!**

Et je pars de la Grande Salle en courant en vitesse humaine, j'entends quand même Rosalie leur crier « **bandes d'idiots, vous êtes sensés être ses meilleurs amis qui n'ont pas dédaigne une seule fois de lui écrire, et vous lui parler comme si rien ne s'était passé !** »

Une fois dans le parc, je me mets à courir vitesse vampire, pour aller dans une clairière qui débouche sur le Lac Noir. Je pleurs.

J'entends une personne arrivé, c'est Rose, je le sais à son odeur. Je lui saute dans ses bras et pleure de tout son saoul. Elle est vraiment comme une mère pour moi. Dans ses bras, je me calme mais je continue à pleurer. Finalement, je m'endors dans ces bras qui me bercent.


End file.
